Four Swords Plus: Light Lifting, Dark Descent
by V-Fanfics
Summary: A sequel to the Four Swords Manga. Two years after the Four Sword was placed back in the pedestal, A Four Sword Festival is held, and Link is the star of the show. However, when a riot rages through Hyrule, and a new evil is found, will Link prevail with his comrades? Or will he fail, and fall into a Dark Descent? Rated T for slight cursing and serious injury. HIATUS!


**Hi guys, V-Fanfics here with another new Four Swords story. Before I say anything, this is not connected to the Elements and Prophecies trilogy in any way, shape, or form. This is what would have happened if Link did ****_NOT_**** pull out the Four Sword shortly after putting it in and going on that four year journey and so on. This is also ****_NOT_**** a yaoi fanfic, even if I do enjoy reading yaoi. To sum up, another Four Swords Plus Manga continuation, but not linked (haha, get it?) to the Elements and Prophecies Series. Without further ado, the prologue of the story is ready for reading!**

**(P.S. Hyrule Academy is on HIATUS for the time being, because I squeezed that orange dry already.)**

* * *

_Prologue: Before the Return_

* * *

Silence had covered the white, fluffy clouds the Links stood upon. Their swords were risen to guide the black cloud of evil smoke to their swords, to finally seal the dark being, of the name Ganon. They watched as the dark, poisonous clouds above began to part, releasing a single sliver of light that shone upon the heroes' faces. Soon, the sliver grew, and grew...

Until Zelda was finally released from its grasp of darkness.

"Zelda!-!" The Links shouted as they dived to catch the princess as she fell. Luckily for them, they had caught her before she was to land on the clouds below. They softly placed her upon the white clouds before letting her speak.

"...Link." Zelda spoke. However, the Link she looked at was... different. She turned her head, looking to another hero. "...Link?"

She laughed as she noticed her error. "It's so weird to have four different Links. It makes me feel like asking 'Who's the real one?'"

"I-" The green Link began, but was cut off by his more hot headed counterpart.

"I-" The blue Link interrupted, but was also interrupted by his childish brother from the sword.

"I-" The red Link exclaimed, but was also cut off by his intelligent friend.

"I-" The violet Link began.

"Am the real Link, Zelda!" They exclaimed in unison, breaking into a fit of laughter. They remembered the times that they would always bicker and fight over who was the real Link of all four, especially in the beginning of their bonding journey. However, as their fit of laughter began to end...

They found themselves back where the adventure had begun. The Four Sword Shrine.

The shrine was as it always remained; a beautiful, antique, stone dome covered in the most vivacious of vines. Those same vines circled a few glyphs that portrayed the original Four Sword hero's story, told as accurately as possible. The lights that made their ways through the cracks of the ceiling shone upon the new heroes' differently colored blonde hair, as well as Zelda's golden locks. That same princess stepped forward before the heroes, and turned to them, her beautiful blue eyes shinning in the morning sunlight.

"Now it is time for the Four Sword, the blade that has sealed a great evil, to rest once more." Zelda said, her expression grim. Those sky blue eyes of hers narrowed slightly, and what was her smile before had become a frown of sadness and disappointment.

"YES! Now I get to..." The blue Link shouted, jumping into the air with much eagerness. But soon... He realized exactly what she meant. Bowing his head in sadness and regret, the blue hero quieted down, his mood drastically changing from eager to... sorrowful.

"Unfortunately, we will not have the capability to fight with each other anymore..." The violet hero spoke. Even if his voice nor face gave it away, he was rather melancholy. Of course, he always hid his true emotion, whether it was to his comrades or to his enemies.

"I don't wanna do this..." The red hero complained, wiping his wet cheeks. "I don't wanna part with you guys, not now, not ever!" He tried as hard as he could to hold in his incoming sobs. But before he could break down into cries of pure sadness, his blue clad comrade placed a hand on his delicate head full of golden hair.

"Quit crying, Red! We're not parting, but becoming one again!" The blue hero said, attempting to convince his more emotional comrade. As if a light switch was flipped, the red hero's face changed from a frown to a large smile as he hugged his blue comrade tight.

"That's right! We're gonna turn back into one!" The red hero exclaimed cheerfully as he attempted to hug his hot headed friend. However, the blue hero would have none of it.

"Quit creeping me out!" The blue hero shouted loudly, shoving away the red hero with his hand.

As the whole ordeal with the red and blue heroes went on, the violet hero pulled out a small, glass bottle from his pocket. Slowly walking to Princess Zelda, he held out the bottle.

"What's this?" Zelda asked, inspecting the bottle. Her blue eyes studied the contents of the bottle carefully, observing a few glowing lights. Fairies? No, they were too small...

"These are Shadow's remains." The violet hero spoke, his voice shaking at the mention of his closest friend. Before the memories of his adventure would come back to haunt him, he placed the bottle in Zelda's gloved hands. "I want you to take care of these for me, since I won't be around for a while."

The princess looked down to the luminous, glass bottle, then back up to the face of the intelligent hero. In response, she nodded, tying the bonds of an important promise that she knew she could not break at any cost. "I will." She whispered, smiling gently and warmly to the hero in front of her.

Smiling back, the hero turned to the pedestal and the other heroes. He drew his sword, preparing for what he knew was going to be his final, conscious decision for a long time. He turned to his comrades, saying, "We won't ever forget about this journey..."

"Thanks for everything, guys!" The blue hero exclaimed, winking and smiling to lift their spirits. Surprisingly, it worked.

"I love all of you guys!" The red hero cried out, tears brimming the sides of his eyes for the very last time. The tears of sheer happiness rolled down his rosy cheeks and dripped to the ground, but nevertheless, he was happy to join as one again.

"We'll be..." The green hero began as he began to raise the blessed Four Sword high into the air. "...Together _always_!"

With a single thrust into the pedestal, the four heroes began to merge as one Link once again. A brilliant light shone through the shrine, forcing Princess Zelda to shield her eyes with her white gloved hand.

At last, the shining stopped.

When the light began to fade, and Princess Zelda lowered her hand, all that stood left was the original hero himself; Link of Hyrule. His closed eyes fluttered open, revealing his pure ocean blue eyes. His golden hair shone in the solemn light of the morning light.

"Shall we take our leave now, Link?" Princess Zelda asked, her voice as sweet as honey. Surprised, Link turned suddenly to the voice that spoke. Soon, a smile crept up his lips, and he nodded. Taking her arm, Link lead the way home, leaving the shrine and the sword alone.

But little did they know... Someone was watching, waiting.

And it was not the shadow.

* * *

**Aaaand there's that prologue. I hope you liked it! Yes, there is an OC. HOWEVER, it isn't as important as the ones in Elements and Prophecies. Why? Because I feel that the Four Swords group has had enough of dealing with lovers for now. I think they deserve a break, don't you think so?**

**I hope so, or else Blue's gonna come after you with a hammer.**

**Anyway, the Links have turned back into one, and the accursed Four Sword has been returned to it's rightful pedestal. But who was watching Link and Zelda leave the Shrine? Was it a commoner? Or a maiden? Find out in the next chapter! I shall bid you good people adieu~!**

**~V-fanfics**


End file.
